


Fortunate Encounter At The Garden

by SpiritCreativity



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Meetings, Headcanon, I'm bringing back supportive shipper Sylvain, Kinda based on that one scene from Disney’s Cinderella, Kindred Spirits, Light Angst, Sharing your feelings with somebody you just meant, Slow Build, The blue lion quartet are struggling with their own issues, unconsensual hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritCreativity/pseuds/SpiritCreativity
Summary: Dimitri couldn't stand being cramped inside a ballroom. With the help of his retainer, he was able to escape into the garden. Hoping to get some peace for himself. What he didn't expect was that there was someone else who feels the same way as him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Marianne von Edmund, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Kudos: 13





	Fortunate Encounter At The Garden

Dimitri doesn't understand why they needed to have a grand ball. It wasn't even on a holiday that the kingdom of Faerghus would usually celebrate. His uncle just told him that they would be hosting one with little explanation as to why. No matter how much he asks him or those who are involved.

It's only when the day has arrived that his suspicions rise. Noticing several of the nobles that are invited have brought their daughters, too. The majority of them are close to his age. A part of him didn't want to believe it, but perhaps, they're attempting to arrange for him to marry one of the noblewomen within the kingdoms. To maintain the Blaiddyd's crest bloodline.

Even though he was taught about the importance of being king, and the duties he must fulfill in his youth. Which also includes having an heir someday in the far future. He, however, didn't want to be forced into marrying someone for political purposes.

He already made his vow to those who died at Duscur many moons ago. That he will avenge them one day, and destroy the monsters with his own bare hands. So their haunting spirits can finally be put to rest. No longer be bound by their regrets and sufferings.

Unfortunately, Dimitri stuck doing his obligation since he still is the crowned prince. Dressed in an outfit that he was forced to wear. That was too tight for his liking. It was mostly a black tunic with silver buttons and thin chains connected to each one. White trousers tucked in black boots. And finally, a deep blue cape wraps around his shoulder, held together by a crest symbol medallion. They even made him cut his hair shorter than barely reached his neck. To make him look more presentable in front of their guests.

Each noble’s daughters came up to him by walking on the long, royal blue carpet which led to the small stage he stood on. They would introduce themselves with bright smiles on their faces, as someone in the background would announce their house’s name. The only thing that Dimitri has to do is simply stand and appropriately bow with one hand on his chest to them. All the while hiding his discomfort, so everybody can believe that he's acting normal.

It soon got uncomfortable for him, when he saw Ingrid was among them. Sure, there's Felix and Sylvain somewhere in the background. But it doesn't feel right to him, since this festivity has other hidden intentions.  
When she came up, both made a subtle understanding look at each other of the situation they're in. Knowing their families are trying to secure opportunities within the kingdom.

His heart nearly stopped, when he saw Glenn...or more accurately, his lingering ghost standing by Ingrid. That no one else can see, but him. Half his body was scorched by the flame with his chest forever bleeding. His haunting teal blue eyes glare at him in anger and disgust.

_I gave my life to you. Is this how you're going to repay it!?_

_No! I didn't ask for this, Glenn!_ Dimitri tried to say, but couldn't with actual words. Never would he do such a thing to him. Glenn was like an older brother he always looked up to. In a just world, Glenn and Ingrid would've been happily married. But now, he's dead and it's all Dimitri's fault. For not being strong enough to save him when he needed him the most.

Dimitri was this close to begging for forgiveness to his deceased friend in front of everybody. Only to hold himself back by sheer force of will. Continuing with this facade as long as he can. Hopefully by the end of this night.

As Ingrid walked back to the crowd of guests, the announcer made one more announcement for the last potential maiden.

“Presenting! Marianne von Edmund of House Edmund from the Leicester Alliance.” The ballroom begins to fill in with various whispers and murmurs. Some are taken by surprise by a noble from the alliance territory that came all the way here. Dimitri knows a little about House Edmund. From what he can recall is that Margrave Edmund was given a seat at the round table after House Daphnel forfeited.

Everybody waited, but the margrave’s daughter didn’t appear on the long carpet. The murmurs grow louder about the maiden that is supposed to appear. Dimitri wonders if there is something wrong. On why the girl named Marianne hasn't made herself present yet.

Almost three minutes have passed, and eventually, Marianne made her first appearance. Dressed in a flowing, silver-blue gown with bishop sleeves. A transparent ribbon tied under her chest has a golden lily-shaped brooch on the center of it. Which shines like a moonstone under the chandelier light. And her hair was a shade of light blue, braided into a messy bun with long strands framing the sides of her face.

Dimitri notes how she stares down at the floor as she approaches him, slowly and carefully. Almost like she was walking on thin ice. While several judging eyes are on her. He can tell the poor girl doesn't want to be here as much as he did. Probably forced by their duties they must uphold.

“Your highness, ” She courtesy without a hint of excitement nor of any kind. When he finally got to see her face, Her grayish-brown eyes looked dimmed and empty. There were dark circles formed under them concealed behind a layer of makeup.

Something about her made him feel like he can connect with her. Reminding him when he fell into grief and is still battling with. He would have ongoing sleepless nights due to the nightmares that would haunt him. Becoming more of a shell than a person from the lack of sleep.

While he shouldn’t assume someone’s life, he can tell she is battling her struggles like he is. Though he can't imagine what suffering she must have endured. But soon realized that, he almost forgot what he had to do when he was deep in thoughts.

“Lady Edmund,” He bows politely to her. Then took a moment to admire her appearance. Which suits her so well, honestly. “Um...You look very lovely.” His eyes suddenly grew wide when those words slipped.

When he saw her face again, there was a shade of dusty pink bloom on Marianne’s cheeks. The young prince slowly grew anxious. Wondering if he was a bit too forward with his words. He didn't get a chance to clarify himself, as she quickly disappeared into the crowds. Not sure if he will see her again soon.

Once that part was done, the music began to play. Which meant they could finally dance and mingle with the other guests. Dimitri decided to meet with Sylvain, Ingrid, and Felix. Wanting to spend more time with them as they used to after being apart for so long.

They were gathered at the far end of the ballroom. Sylvain stood by Felix, who didn't look pleased to be here and tried to talk with him. As for Ingrid, she just listens to their older friend to do most of the talking.

“Hey, Dimitri.” Sylvain was the first to speak with him. “You’re looking good on this fine evening.”

“Thank you, Sylvain...you look well-dressed yourself.” Dimitri compliment.

The red-haired young man simply smiled. “Good to know since this one was once worn by my father. Let's just hope it doesn't drive away any of the young ladies in this party.”

For just a brief moment, Dimitri felt normal when talking to his dearest he grew up with. Sylvain being his usual self was a good sign for him at least. Until he tried to speak with Felix...

“Glad that you're here, too, Felix.” He started. “I hope that you and your father are doing well-”

“Mmph, ” A sound he made through his closed mouth. “If you like to know how the old man is doing. Go speak with him on your own!” Felix suddenly snarled at him.

“Felix. I...” Dimitri was unable to speak any further.

“This whole ball is stupid. What are they even celebrating in the first place?” Felix ranted without caring if someone heard him.

“I don't know…” The young prince muttered.

Felix scoffed in response, “This is pointless.” With that said, Felix could barely look at Dimitri and left them to go somewhere else.

He tried to stop him, but couldn’t do it for some reason. All because his mind was telling him to leave his friend alone; however, Dimitri’s heartaches seeing Felix like this. No longer the friend he once knew. Becoming more aggressive and distant from anybody who tried to get close to him.

Now, it was down to three. Ingrid has been mostly quiet throughout the time. She may seem fine on the outside, but deep down, Dimitri knows that Ingrid misses Glenn very much as Felix did.

“It’s nice seeing you again, Dim-I mean, your highness.” She adjusted.

“Ingrid, you know you can call me by my name.” Dimitri reminded her.

She sighs sadly, “Your highness,” Again, she called him by his title than his name. “As much as I like to speak with you more. I have to go with my father now. ” While Ingrid did attempt to talk with him, she ultimately decided she needed to be with her family for a moment.

Leaving him with his last remaining friend. Which only lasted for a moment. Sylvain just pats him on his shoulder. But just like them, he went off to talks with the many women that are here. Leaving him all alone with nothing much he can do.

Sometime later, Dimitri couldn't stand being here anymore. Constantly hounded by one noble’s daughter after another. Each asking him to dance with them, but he would decline them as sincerely as possible. He just didn't want to deal with them right now.

“Your highness,” Somebody spoke up from behind. Turning around, Dimitri sighs in relief to see who it was. A young, Duscur boy who was his retainer and closet companion. “Is there something wrong?” He asked.

“Dedue, good that you came.” He expressed. Motion his hand to bring his head close, so he can speak into his ear. “I need you to get me out of this place.” He whispered.

“To where?” He then asked.

Dimitri thought until one ideal place came to mind. “The garden perhaps.”

“I will do my best, your highness.” He nodded agreeably.

While it's disrespectful to leave during the middle of a ball that is supposed to be dedicated to him. He wants to leave this place. At least for a moment to himself is all he needs. Everything just feels so packed inside, and their non-stop gossiping is giving him a headache.

With his mindset on that, Dimitri and Dedue squirm their way out of the cluster of guests. All the while, Dedue made sure that nobody got too close to him no matter what. It felt like forever when they arrived at the glass doors that lead to the garden. His loyal retainer managed to get him outside and promised to stand guard at the door so he can be alone.

Compared to inside, it is much colder out here. Even during the spring season in Fhirdiand. He does, however, appreciate the tranquility in the garden. Hearing the faint sound of crickets and water flowing from a nearby fountain. There are a few decorations of bright yellow lanterns and garland decorated some parts of the steps, also hanging on some branches.

Dimitri took a deep breath, filling his lungs with frigid cold air, and exhaling it with such relief. Making him feel slightly better than before.

“Are you hurt?” A soft voice spoke.

The young prince froze in place. He didn't expect someone else to be here, too.

“No, I'm fine!” Dimitri said frantically, as he looked around the garden.

Wondering who could it be, he searches for them. Relying on the garden lanterns light to help him see in the dark of the night. Until he spotted someone across the area, where most of the trees grew. Dimitri found the person was down on their knees. Slowly, he went up to them, and saw that they had light blue hair.

Even with their back turned, Dimitri already knew who that person was...

“Lady Edmund?” He called her, but for some reason, she didn't hear him.

“You should be more careful. I know you're excited to fly, but you should have waited for your parents to come back.” Marianne explained.

Dimitri feels like he accidentally stepped into someone else's conversation. But who is she talking to? He doesn't see anyone else with them...unless they're not completely alone than he first thought?

Hoot! Hoot!

“Oh look! Your mother and father are back.” Marianne pointed up at a tree. “Can you fly on your own? That's good. Please take care of yourself and don't get into any more trouble. Goodbye, Feh.” Lifting her hand, a small white owlet flew off from her and disappeared into the branches.

Dimitri stood there in awe, after seeing this side of Marianne. As she got up from the ground, brushing off any leaves and dirt that was stuck on the skirt of her dress. She turned around and let out a panic gasp when she faced him, almost causing her to trip as she stepped back.

“O-oh! I'm so sorry, your highness!” She attempted to apologize to him. Her whole body was shaking like a leaf, and her face became paler than death. “I-I know… I shouldn't be here-”

“No! It's fine!” Dimitri reassures her. “There's no need to forgive me.”

“B-but I…” the poor girl stuttered.

“It’s alright, Lady...Marianne.” Dimitri attempted to ease.

Marianne stared at him curiously when he called her by her first name.“Your highness?”

“Please, call me Dimitri.” He said to her.

“Are you sure?” Marianne asks one last time.

Dimitri nodded, “Of course, Marianne. If you don't mind me if I called you by your actual name?”

“That’s...okay, ” She then gently bobbed her head nervously.

The uneasy silence was settling in. Neither of them doesn’t know what to do next. Without causing the other to feel awkward.

“So...The garden looks lovely tonight, doesn't it?” Dimitri decided to break the stillness between them.

“Um, yes...the lanterns look nice, too,” Marianne softly replied.

Dimitri mentally sighs in relief that he was able to talk with her. Without making it more awkward than already is.

Hopefully, he can continue this by saying stuff that could intrigue her. “You know, I never knew owls are living here.” He recalled a while back. “Then again, I haven't been out here at this hour.”

However, as innocent, the questions may sound. Marianne’s entire expression changed back into panic.

“Y-you saw that?” She uttered fearfully.

“Well, I did...and I'm sorry for watching you. Believe me, I didn't mean.” He explains himself honestly to her. The last thing he wants is to put Marianne in an uncomfortable position. “I was so caught up by the moment of you helping the little owlet to locate their parents. I find it to be very awe-inspiring.”

“It was?” She tilts her head.

“Absolutely,” He expressed. “It’s rare to find someone who can be kind to others, even toward the smallest of creatures. I wish more people could be more like that.”

“I think so too…” She agreed quietly.

Dimitri was lucky he was able to salvage this exchange. But for now, he needs to be more careful about what he says.

“So…” Dimitri trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Hope you're having a nice evening. I know that a grand ball like this one can be noisy with all the music and conversing from guests going on. Sometimes it's nice to be away from others. For a while at least.” Dimitri revealed to her.

“You too?” Marianne looks at him more curiously.

“Indeed,” Dimitri answers, “For me, it’s hard to enjoy when you don’t have any good company to be with. Plus...I’m not a great dancer.” He admitted despite how embarrassing it was.

“Dancing can be hard. So I...understand how that feels…” Marianne responds with understanding. “I don't like big parties. There are so many strangers… And I’m afraid I will do something wrong.”

“I feel the same, Marianne. Especially when everybody is expecting you to be a certain way.” He shared his grievousness with her. “Oh, I should apologize for sharing my difficulty with you.” Dimitri became apologetic.

“No, you're fine your-I mean, Dimitri.” She corrected herself in the end.

The young prince beamed when she called him by his name.“Good to know. Honestly, I started to enjoy our conversation.” He revealed to her. “But please, tell me if you wish to be alone and end our discussion. I'll understand. I'm sure you came here for a reason.”

“Well, yes, but…” She pauses for a brief moment. “I don't mind it all.”

Dimitri’s slight smile grew more. It’s good to know that she feels comfortable in all this. Also Hearing her say his name than his title gave him a sense of relief. Since he didn't want to think about his status as of right now. All he wants is some peace.

Dimitri glanced around the area. His gaze landed on the black marble fountain, as starflowers and smaller lanterns floating on the surface of the water. Reflecting the silver clouds and full moon that shine from above. This brings back memories of peaceful days before the tragedy.

“I used to come here often with my friends. For us, it was our little haven. Where we can play around while our parents are busy with their work.” He shared some memories of his childhood with her. “One time, a friend of mine fell into this fountain when we were playing tagged. He ended up getting a cold, and my other friend got so worried that his older brother had to comfort him when he started crying for him. He got better, thankfully.” He almost laughed, as one hand rested on the ridge of the fountain.

“Sounds like your other friend cares a lot,” Marianne noted.

“He did…” Dimitri looks down sadly. His encounter with Felix from earlier was still fresh on his mind. How one tragic event can change someone. Not just him, but all those who are affected by it. “Those days were precious to me. Back when we used to play pretend of being knights, sharing our favorite sweets, and resting under a tree. If only moments can last longer…” His voice grew faint at the end.

In his silence, reminiscing his memory is like reopening a fresh wound. Slowly bleeding out the more you think about them. Which only prolongs the trauma and pain. And yet, he can’t help it. He finds solace in those memories of happier times. When life was so simple before they faced a harsh reality.

People like his uncle, Rufus, have constantly said that he should stop dwelling in those thoughts. That he should be grateful for being alive and move on. But how can he? Moving on isn't easy that everybody would keep on saying.

“Dimitri...are you okay?”

“Huh?” He realizes that he did it again, and snapped back to reality when he heard Marianne's voice calling to him. “Ah...sorry for that. I was just thinking too much.”

“Of your memory?” She then asked.

“Yes,” He nodded.

Marianne quietly hummed, before she spoke. “Sometimes I do the same. Whenever...I think about it, too.” She decided to open up to him.“I remember...my...my parents used to love dancing in a garden where silver flowers bloom.” Marianne decided to open up. The prince looked astonished by her willingness to do so. “They would dance together to birdsong. I would sometimes try to dance with them...but they're…” Her voice started to crack tearfully.

The poor girl is forcing herself to speak. Despite it causing her great pain to herself. Dimitri needs to do something for her. Without even thinking twice, he grabs one of her hands. Holding it close to him, as one thumb massage the top of her hand. Hoping to ease in some way like his father used to do it.

“Marianne, please don't force yourself to speak. Like I said before, you're not obligated to speak with me just because I'm a prince.” Dimitri continued rubbing her hand gently as he could. Praying that his crest activates on itself. “Just tell me, and I'll stop.”

Marianne took the time to take a deep breath to calm herself. Then came some sort of relief that she doesn't have to tell everything about herself.

“I will...but can you let go of my hand, please? I'm not used to being this close.” She then pleaded. Dimitri didn't need to say anything else and did what she told him to do. “Thank you, Dimitri.”

“Of course, ” He replied.“I understand how hard it can be when you're struggling yourself. It ain't easy that for sure.”

Marianne slowly nodded, “Yes, and tiring.”

“There's no doubt about it.” Dimitri nods in an understanding manner. “You and I aren't so different after all.”

“You think so?” She inquired.

Dimitri cracked a smile, “I like to believe that.”

The two continue to talk more about themselves. Learning of each other's likes and dislikes at their own pace, so much that their legs grew weary. Luckily for them, there was a garden bench that was nearby.

“Care to sit down.” He first offered.

“Um, sure.” She hesitantly agreed.

They both sat down on the wooden bench. Marianne made sure to keep her distance from him. By sitting at one end while he sat on the other. Leaving an open space in the middle of the bench. Then they continued with their exchange where they left off.

Neither of them seemed bored, as they resumed talking with each other. Thinking of a way to brighten up the mood more, Dimitri decided to share this particular story with her.

“There was one time, I accidentally pulled a patch of my father’s sideburn in front of the entire council. I didn't mean to embarrass my father. I was just a toddler who didn't know his strength yet.” He tells her. “They would always share that story whenever we have a get-together.”

Marianne tried to hold her lip tight, but she made a giggling sound that rang clearly. He even caught her smiling, too, for a fleeting moment. Even her dimmed, brown eyes glow with life.

“Hehe! I’m sure you didn’t mean to.” She laughed.

“Y-yeah…” He utters as his face grows faint red. As if he was being warm by the summer sun. Her smile, her laugh has some kind of effect on him. It's hard to explain with words alone. He was lucky enough he got to see it with his own eyes.

After being memorized by her, Dimitri pulled himself together and decided to tell another story to her. “Then there was a time I tried to learn how to dance. A dear friend of mine taught me some of the steps. Though admittedly, I was a clumsy dance partner.” He brought it up to her. “I would move the wrong foot, and she would scold at me for not getting it right. And yet, it was so much fun.” It was a nice memory of a friend he hasn't seen in years now.

“Even when you make a lot of mistakes?” Marianne wondered.

“Well, sometimes mistakes are meant to be made, so we can learn from it. At least that is how my father used to tell me.“ Dimitri recalled some of the words that were once told to him.

“M-My mother used to tell me that, too.” She said faintly.

“Is that so. Then your mother sounds very wise.” Dimitri carefully selected his words. Knowing full well from what happened last time when he unintentionally brought Marianne’s parents. “I can assure you, Marianne. That there's nothing wrong with making mistakes. Believe me, I've made plenty.”

“I hope that's the case.” The young maiden taking consideration of his statements. “Sometimes I feel like too much of a burden on others. That there is always someone to fix my mistakes, and I'm unable to do it on my own.” Marianne expressed as she folded her hands together.

Dimitri only listens to her. The difficulties she has faced is something he can understand very well.

“To me, you're not a burden.” He told her.

“You don’t?” Marianne was surprised by his words.

“I mean it, Marianne. If you're in any trouble, know that I'm willing to help you.” He swears.

Marianne looked like she was unsure what else to say to him. But still, she tried to anyway.

“You have my thanks, Dimitri. However, I worried that I'll only bring misfortune to you.” Her face expressed worries, as she continued talking. “It’s for the best that you keep your distance from me at all costs.”

Dimitri shook his head at her response. “While I can understand you want some space for yourself. I don't think I can do that. Besides, I'm no stranger to misfortunes.” Despite what she said, Dimitri couldn't help but disagree.“In all honesty, I think the opposite of that. To me, I am fortunate to meet you.”

Marianne let out a tiny gasp. “I-I don't know what else to say.”

“You don't have to. Let's just enjoy this peaceful night as long as we can. If you don't mind me being in your company a while longer?” He then asked at the end.

She thought for a moment before she could respond. “I wouldn't mind it all, Dimitri.” And then, her rare smile appeared. “I’m glad to be here with you.”

At this point, his suspicions and fear have left his mind. Replace with the enjoyment of having someone like Marianne to spend time with. Talking with her is much better than being trapped inside with opportunist nobles. Marianne may speak softly, but able to speak her mind when she feels like it. They share more about themselves without much care in the world. Almost forgetting there was a ball dance happening right now.

**_~*~_ **

Hiding behind some tall hedges, Sylvain watches his friend talking with a girl. It wasn't just him, but there was also Dedue, Ingrid, and Felix as well. At first, they were tasked to search for Dimitri because he was needed to be present at the ball. However, those plans were dropped when they found him like this. 

“Sylvain, we need to get him.” Felix loudly whispers. 

“Oh hush now, Fe. Let him have his moment.” Sylvain talked back to him. “Just look at him. He looked happy for once.”

Felix rolled his eyes in annoyance. Meanwhile, Dedue and Ingrid we're kinda put in this situation. Not sure o

if they should interrupt Dimitri’s so-called date. 

“This is wrong. We shouldn't be spying on his highness.” Ingrid brought up some points. “We should just get him, before someone else comes after him.”

“She has a point, Sylvain.” Dedue acknowledge. 

“Hey, we are sort of helping him. By not letting anyone find him and his new girlfriend.” Sylvain snickered. “Besides, I think those nobles can wait a little while longer.”

They may not understand, but Sylvain can only hope this would be good for Dimitri. That alliance girl, Marianne if he remembers correctly. Has managed to bring out Dimitri’s old self. The shy, awkward, and caring boy that Sylvain once knew.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be much angstier, but chicken out at the end.


End file.
